epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Legende von Tinver'deh/Tropes
Dieser Artikel ist aus unerklärlichen Trope-Gründen auf Englisch. Vielleicht weil Tropes so besser sind. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Pages * Awesome * Characters * Fridge * Nightmare Fuel Tropes * A Day in the Limelight: All characters have special quests that pop up from time to time that focus on their backstory. So far the party stumbled upon Dol Elaine, home to Daena's people, Hendrickson met Sir Geoffrey and Tarak returned to his clan, though things went downhill in his absense. * Abusive Parents: Keham is this to Emi. * Aerith and Bob: There are characters with names like "Vrakwunax", "Gwenllech" and "Auciel", on the other hand, some people might be called "Wolfgang", "Mathilda", and "Rafael". * Anyone Can Die: Vrakwunax' backstory had been woven into the main quest of the story? Doesn't matter, because he died in a dungeon right before there could have been some information. * Always Chaotic Evil: Played straight when it comes to cultists and the like. They will enact canibalism for the sake of pleasing their overlord. * Amplifier Artifact: Many of the weaker magic items have effects such as boosting the range of a characters channel divinity by five feet. * An Adventurer Is You: As this is a tabletop game, all characters fit into this trope. * Animesque: Largely averted. Daena, and sometimes Hendrickson fall under this category, especially early on in the campaign. Their animesque tendencies have lessened recently. * Berserk Button: Sir Leonard upon seeing Hendrickson. * Big Bad: Gwenllech, Tealach, Sotfahdon and their cult of mooks. * Big Damn Heroes: Holding off a regiment of a goblin army from smashing the gates to Regendia, killing of a whole evil cult to stop a giant undead from razing the city? The group are Big Damn Heroes, though it has yet to be noticed by the public. * Butt-Monkey: Tarak is this for a long time. Always gets called an ogre by Hendrickson, tends to roll Nat1's more than any other character. Also managed to kill his remaining family with a Wish spell by accident. * Catch-Phrase: "Ha-ha! It is I, Aurelius Goldseele!" so much, that if the DM even begins a line with the laugh, the players will know who is mentioned. * Curb-Stomp Battle: The fight against Goraanzii was this, with Hendrickson almost depleting all of the dragons hitpoints in one turn. * Deadpan Snarker: Raki as invisioned by the DM. * Eldritch Abomination: A lot of creatures encountered fit this bill. * Exactly What It Says on the Tin: A couple: Ewige Fackel, Ring des Feuerball, Stein der Gravitationsbestimmung, Kugel der Schrägendetektion... * Expy: Hendrickson's initial backstory was inspired by Zuko from The Legends of Aang to say the least. * Foreshadowing: All the time. Inside the campaign and outside of it, but the players rarely pick up on it. * Kick the Dog: In this case Wolfgang got kicked by Mathilda. * Large Ham: "Ha-ha! It is I, Aurelius Goldseele!" * Manipulative Bastard: Some might believe that Filbert is this. * Meaningful Name: Filbert vom Kristallsee, because he lives by the Kristalsee... * Memetic Mutation: Wolfgang went from strange peasant to a dramatic loss in a manner of one session. * Nice Guy: Aurelius Goldseele * Nightmare Fuel: Affront are the results of magical experiments on humanoid people. One of them used to be a childhood friend of Daena. * Oh, Crap!: The party upon realizing that Daraghne was not yet finished off. Also Cybexx' reaction upon learning that the Wish spell he had worked in the opposite direction. * Only Sane Man: The role of the straight man bounces around from character to character throughout the sessions. * Shout-Out: Check the Shout-Out Page for more. * Tear Jerker: Averted, simply because the players are manly men. * Too Dumb to Live: You find a suspiciously green glowing book with a skull on the cover that's been lying around for 500 years in a catacomb filled with undead. You see bookshelves filled with mindbreaking literature and altars to demonic lords, what do you do? "I want to shove the open book in the face of that person.". Good job, Pip. * The Dragon: Tealach is this to Gwenllech. * What the Hell, Hero?: Hendrickson's reaction to Daena overkilling three children with Spirit Guardians. * Word of God: Willem, an NPC liked by players has appeared only twice and was never mentioned other than for scenes of comedy relief. Word of God says he met a horrible fate along with his party, because the players kept bugging God about him * Kategorie:Meme